Winter Contingency (level)
ウィンター非常事態は、''Halo: Reach'' キャンペーンの第2ステージでここからプレイヤーを直接操作することになる。[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=27328 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 07.16.10] このステージは、ノーブルアクチュアルが終わり次第直ぐ始まるステージだ。 要約 このレベルでは、 ノーブルチーム全兵員が惑星リーチのビシェグラードから50kmの山岳部農村地域に向かう。 UNSCの殖民惑星間通信を担当していた通信中継所が沈黙したために陸軍部隊を送り込んだが全員行方不明となった。Total video games.com ONIは反乱軍による仕業ではないかと推測された。反乱軍を一掃し、ステーションを復旧することが任務となっている。[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer]: February 2010 issue だが、実際にはコヴナントと交戦することになるのである。 トランスクリプト [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCfN6YG7klg {カットシーン}] 2機のファルコン(コールサインチャーリー1とチャーリー2)が、山間部を飛行している。 カーターはファルコンの座席から隣を飛行しているファルコンを見る *'カーター-A259': "皆良く聞いてくれ。ビシェグラードから50kmの中継ステーションへ向かう。通信が立たれた原因を突き止め、キャットが復旧に当たる" *'キャット': "急いだほうがよさそうね･･･" *'ジョージ': "反乱軍の狙いは、リーチの孤立化か？" 視点が切り替わり、カーターの前方から映される *'カーター-A259': "奴らに直接聞いてくれ、ジョージ" 再び画面が変わり、2機のファルコンの背後から映される *'キャット-B320': "本部との通信が途絶えたわ" それを聞いたカーターは隣の機内のキャットを見る *'カーター-A259': "予備チャンネルは？" *'キャサリン-B320': "試してるけど･･･だめです。原因が分かりません" 2機のファルコンがビシェグラードの農地上空に到達する *'カーター-A259': "聞こえたな？デッドゾーンだ。本部との交信無しで進めるぞ" *'エミール': "心細いね" 通信中継所が視認出来る地点までファルコンが接近する {ゲーム開始} *'カーター-A259': "距離を保て。撃墜されないようにな" *'パイロット': "了解!" *'カーター-A259': "集中しろ。油断するな" 2機のファルコンが一旦分離する。そして中継ステーションの位置が知らされる。 *'ジョージ-052': "中継ステーションだな" *'キャット-B320': "救難信号です" シックスのHUDに以下の表示が出る"救難信号- 調査せよ" *'カーター-A259': "行方不明のファイアチームかも知れん。" New objective: 救難信号の発信源を見つける *'カーター-A259': "あの崖に下ろせ" 2機のファルコンが着陸ゾーンに到達する *'カーター-A259': "ジュン、上空から見張ってくれ" *'ジュン': "了解" ファルコンが上空で静止し、カーターが飛び降りる *'カーター-A259': "行くぞ、シックス" ジュン以外の全員が地上に降り立つ。2機のファルコンはそのまま飛び去る ノーブルチーム *'カーター-A259': "よし。ノーブルチーム散開しろ。警戒を怠るな" シックス達が崖下の救難信号発見現場に向かう *'エミール-A239': "ポイント3-4。 ここから良く見えます" エミールの見る先に小さな建物があり、その近くで壊れたワートホグが転がっている。チーム全員が建物に集まる *'キャット-B320': "救難信号はこの南からだわ、リーダー。近い筈よ" *'カーター-A259': "了解。警戒しろ" *'エミール-A239': "ビーコンだ" エミール、近くの残骸からビーコンを漁り、拾い上げる。そしてキャットに投げて渡す *'カーター-A259': "どこの所属だ?" *'キャット-B320': "不明です。でも軍の物だわ" キャット、ビーコンを捨てる *'ジョージ-052 (COM)': "ファイアチームは何処だ?" *'キャット-B320': "爆発の形跡が無いわね?" *'カーター-A259': "スリー、このあたりで爆破物を使用した形跡は?" *'ジュン-A266 (COM)': "いえ... 無いですね" *'エミール-A239': "プラズマガン･･･" *'ジョージ-052 (COM)': "まさか･･･このリーチでか?" *'エミール-A239': "地面に大量の血が" *'カーター-A259': "･･･よし。ここには何もなさそうだ。行くぞ" ノーブルチーム、前進する New objective:周辺の建物を調査する *'キャット-B320': "隣の建物から煙が" *'カーター-A259': "西から回り込んで確認を。交戦は許可するが、出来る限り避けろ。敵に存在を知られたくない" チームは建物に向かう。それと共に建物側からモアが複数匹逃げてくる *'カーター-A259': "ノーブルシックス、建物に入れ。静かにな。後ろは任せろ" プレイヤーの進む先の建物の一部が黄色く光る。そこで何かがあるらしい *'ジュン-A266 (COM)': "リーダー、前方の建物に熱源を確認！" シックス、熱源が確認された建物の入口に向かう。そして、ノーブル各員も合流する *'農民': (ハンガリー語) "Én nem csináltam semmit!" エミールは何を言ってるのか良く分からずショットガンを構える。だが、ジョージは正体に気づいており、冷静に聞いている。どうやらハンガリー語をしゃべっているようだ *'エミール-A239': "動くな！跪け！''早く''!" *'農民': (ハンガリー語) "Ne lőjön! Ne lőjön!" *'ジョージ-052': "反乱軍じゃない。農民だ。見れば分かる" *'カーター-A259': "何をしていたか、聞け" ジョージが何をしていたか聞きだそうとハンガリー語で農民に話す *'ジョージ': (ハンガリー語) "Mit kerestek itt?" (ここで一体何をしていた?) *'農民': (ハンガリー語) "Csak nem akartunk meghalni." *'ジョージ-052': "隠れていたと。昨夜一帯が襲撃され、銃声や悲鳴を聞いた。日の出前に止んだと。" *'農民': (ハンガリー語) "Valami megölte a fiamat." *'ジョージ-052': "彼の息子が何かに、殺されたと" *'カーター-A259': "何か?" *'ジュン-A266 (COM)': "リーダー、そちらの東の位置にある建物に熱源を感知しました。オーバー" *'カーター-A259': "了解だ。''(ジョージに向かって)'' 彼らを中に入れろ" *'ジョージ-052': (ハンガリー語) "Azt mondtam, befelé!" 農民は建物に身を隠す。その後、新たなウェイポイントが離れた建物に設定される。 *'カーター-A259': "ノーブルチーム、急げ" 全員がその建物へ走る。そして、建物に到着する。建物の中には犠牲者の遺体が多数転がっていた。 *'カーター-A259': "クソッ･･･" *'ジュン-A266 (COM)': "リーダー、どんな状況です?オーバー" カーターたちの目の前には犠牲となった陸軍部隊の兵士が2名倒れている。拷問された形跡が見られる *'カーター-A259': "行方不明者2名の死亡を確認･･･尋問されたようだな･･･" カーター、現場を見た後に前進を始めようとする。そのとき建物の上からなにやら妙な足音と共に赤い光点がモーショントラッカーに映る (この光点は、スカルミッシャーの小さいやつが走り回っているために表示される。気になるのであれば建物の上を探すといいかもしれない。) *'Carter-A259': "モーショントラッカーに反応が" ノーブルチーム、建物の中庭らしき場所に出る *'Emile-A239': "何だ今のは?" *'Carter-A259': "ジュン、何か見えるか?" *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "いいえ。熱反応はありません。" ノーブルチーム、次の建物に入る *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "リーダー!建物の外に何か居ます！" *'Carter-A259': "ノーブル2!西へ向かえ!" ノーブルチーム、建物の外を見る。すると: アンゴイとスカルミッシャーの群れが外を占拠しているのを目撃した。 *'Emile-A239': "敵だ!くそう!" *'Jorge-052': "奴等だ!" *'Carter-A259': "奴等は下に向かった! 俺達も行くぞ!" ノーブル、外を抑えたコヴナント相手に攻撃する。すると、上空にバンシーが姿を見せる *'パイロット(チャーリー2?)': "バンシーだ! 気をつけろ、チャーリー1！" ノーブルチーム、施設外部のコヴナント兵を制圧する *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "Noble Leader, enemy dropships inbound!" *'Pilot (COM)': "ファルコン、援護に向かいます！" Noble Team moves across the bridge, eliminating the Covenant forces. *'Carter-A259': "Stand down, Noble, stand down. Contacts neutralized." *'Jorge-052': "Contacts? It's the damn Covenant!" *'Emile-A239': "Cheer up, big man: this whole valley just turned into a free-fire zone." *'Carter-A259': "Kat, we've got to warn Holland. I need you at that relay outpost now." *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "Boss, I'm showing more activity to the east!" *'Carter-A259': "Copy that, Jun, we're on it. Six, you've got point." Noble Team heads across the creek to engage three Ultra Elites, backed up by Unggoy, eventually defeating them. *'Jun-A266': "Commander, I'm seeing more hostile activity to the North-East." *'Carter-A259': "Emile, you're with Kat. Six and I will run interference on the ground. We'll meet you at the outpost." *'Catherine-B320': "Noble Three, requesting air-lift, over." Noble Six, Carter, and Jorge head to a flatbed truck, with Carter taking passenger seat and Jorge in back, using his gun as a support, while Noble Six drives. *'Carter-A259': "Get to work, Noble." Rebels Don't Leave Plasma Burns Noble Six, Carter, and Jorge drive around, eliminating all Covenant they come across. *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "Noble Leader, I'm picking up a distress signal." *'Travis (COM)': "Mayday! 3 Charlie Six, does anyone read? We were attacked by Covenant forces. The Covenant is on Reach. I repeat: the Covenant is on Reach." *'Jorge-052': "The troopers?" *'Carter-A259': "Let's move, Six. We've gotta find the source of that distress call." *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "No disrespect, but don't we have more important things to do than round up strays?" *'Carter-A259': "We don't leave people behind. You see those troopers, you let me know." *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "Noble Leader, I'm seeing possible friendly forces under attack south of your position, over!" *'Travis (COM)': "We're under attack, repeat, mayday, mayday, 3 Charlie Six, we're under attack by the Covenant, I've got wounded, cannot hold this position." *'Carter-A259': "We need to find those troopers now." Noble Team reaches a Covenant landing site and get out of the truck. *'Carter-A259': "Noble Three, we've located the trooper squad. Request immediate evac. My coordinates." *'Jun-A266 (COM)': Solid copy, Commander. Recalling Falcon Charlie 2. Hold that evac position." Noble Team engages the Covenant. *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "Noble Leader, be advised: I have visual on inbound Covenant dropships." *'Carter-A259': "Evac transport, keep your distance! Six, hold this position. Clear an LZ." *'Travis': "Spartans? Corporal Travis, 3 Charlie, sir. It's the Covenant..." *'Carter-A259': "We know, Corporal. Let's get you out of here." Noble Team and 3 Charlie engage the Covenant, eventually clearing them out. *'Carter-A259': "Transport, LZ is clear. Move in for evac." *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "Affirmative. Transport inbound." Two Falcons land, and Noble Team depart for the relay. *'Carter-A259': "Noble Two, sit-rep." *'Catherine-B320 (COM)': "We're at the relay outpost. Door's locked. Mechanism's been flash-fused." *'Carter-A259': "Can you beat it?" *'Catherine-B320 (COM)': "I dialed up my torch, cut a way through. Going to take some time." *'Carter-A259': "Okay, we're en route to your location." Noble Team reaches the relay, finding Covenant in the courtyard. *'Pilot': "We're approaching the com outpost." *'Carter-A259': "Drop us in the courtyard." *'Pilot': "LZ's a little hot, sir-" *'Carter-A259': "Put her down, pilot. Six, break's over." Noble Team engages the Covenant in the courtyard. *'Carter-A259': "How we doing, Kat?" *'Catherine-B320': "Taking a little longer than I hoped, Commander. I've cut about halfway through the door." *'Emile-A239': "Contact!" *'Carter-A259': "Hold them off until Kat can hack the controls." Noble Team engage Covenant infantry, but more and more troops are dropped in via Spirit dropships. *'Carter-A259': "Kat?" *'Catherine-B320': "Just about...there! We're in!" *'Carter-A259': "Everybody inside! Go, go, go!" Noble Team withdraws to the relay's entrance as the door closes, shutting the Covenant out. Skeleton Crew *'Carter-A259': "We need to find the control room. From there, Kat can get the relay back online. Emile, post here. If we flush any hostiles, they're yours. All right, let's do this." Noble Team enters the dark room. *'Carter-A259':' '"Can't see a thing. Noble Six, turn on your night vision." *'Catherine-B320': "Control room. Go easy." Noble Six turns the corridor and sees a body. *'Catherine-B320': "Noble Six, search that body." If the player stalls. *'Catherine-B320': "Lieutenant, search the body for ID." [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X49oDbqv4do {Cutscene}] Six begins to search the body. Carter finds an injured trooper. *'Carter-A259': "Where's the rest of your unit?" *'Corporal': "We got split. I don't think they... It sounded bad on the comms." *'Carter-A259': "All right, Corporal, stay put. We'll get you a combat surgeon." Noble Six finds a data module on the body as Kat looks at the controls. *'Catherine-B320': "Damn. Plasma damage!" *'Noble Six': "Found something." Kat snatches the data module from Six's hand. *'Catherine-B320': I'll take that, Six. Not your domain." *'Jorge-052': "I've got a live one over here. Come on, out you come." Jorge picks up a young female, but she continues hitting him while speaking Hungarian. *'Jorge-052': "It's all right, we're not going to hurt you." *'Carter-A259': "Jorge..." *'Jorge-052': "I've got her." Jorge puts down his weapon and grabs her by the arms. *'Jorge-052': "Keep still, and I'll release you." *'Sára': (Hungarian) "Még...Itt vannak." (They are still here...) Jorge stiffens just as a Field Marshall jumps down, and Jorge barely avoids the Elite's Energy Sword while covering Sára. The Marshall growls a challenge at the rest of Noble Team and charges, while two more Zealots jump down. *'Emile-A239': "What's your status, over?" *'Carter-A259': "We've been engaged!" The Marshall nearly cuts down Kat, but Carter pushes her out of the way. Noble Six has maintained constant fire during this, and the Elite's shield finally collapses, and he knocks Noble Six down as he runs out the door. *'Carter-A259': "Bad guy coming out!" Another Zealot grabs Noble Six by the neck and extends an Energy Dagger, but Six punches him, stunning him momentarily. The Elite, unfazed, roars at Six, and prepares to stab him. Carter kicks him off and Kat opens fire, draining the Zealot's shields. Carter then kicks an assault rifle to Six. The two Zealots head for another door, one holding the shouting Corporal as a shield. Noble Team hold their fire. The civilian girl begins screaming while the Zealots head through the door, and the Corporal's screams are heard as he is killed. *'Emile-A239': "That tango blew past me. Permission to pursue?" *'Carter-A259': "Negative Four, stay on the entrance. Two, handle her. Five and Six, clear the hole." Noble Six reloads, Jorge and Noble Six head into a room, which Jorge then seals shut behind them. {Gameplay} Jorge throws a flare to the other side of the room, in an attempt to draw out hiding Covenant. One of the Zealots emerges from behind a crate, firing his Concussion Rifle at Jorge and Six, while Grunts and Jackals fire their weapons at Jorge. Jorge and Six clear the room, but the Zealot retreats down a nearby corridor. Jorge and Six follow suit. *'Jorge-052': "There's more. Flush 'em out, I've got you covered." Noble Six eliminates two Zealots and the Grunts. *'Jorge-052': "Noble Five reporting. Contacts neutralized." *'Carter-A259': "Kat needs you to reset a junction. Do it and get back up here." Noble Six resets the junction. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0P_zNK5vi4 {Cutscene}] *'Carter-A259': "How long?" *'Catherine-B320': "Question of my life. If the question is when will this station be back online, two weeks, earliest. This is plasma damage. All major uplink components are fried." *'Carter-A259': "Two minutes is too long." *'Catherine-B320': "Which is why I'm splicing into the main overland bundle to get you a direct line to Colonel Holland... you're in my light, Commander." Carter turns to Jorge. *'Carter-A259': "Find out what she knows." Jorge taps the civilian girl's shoulder, but she shoves his hand off. Emile chuckles. *'Jorge-052': What's your name? Do you live around here?" Jorge takes his helmet off. *'Jorge-052': (Hungarian) A nevem Jorge. (My name's Jorge.) *'Sára': "Sára." *'Jorge-052': (Hungarian) "Sára...szép határozott név. (...pretty definite name.) Your accent sounds familiar. Sopron?" *'Sára': "Tengeri." Jorge looks at the body. *'Jorge-052' "Friend of yours?" *'Sára': "Father." *'Jorge-052' (Hungarian) "Sajnálom. I'm sorry." *'Sára': "Why would you be?" *'Emile-A239': (To Six) "Big man forgets what he is sometimes." *'Jorge-052': (To Emile coldly) "She just lost her father." (to Carter) She needs a full psychiatric workup." *'Emile-A239': "She's not the only one." *'Carter-A259': "Lock it down, both of you! Get her on her feet... the body stays here." *'Jorge-052': "Thank you, sir." Jorge walks by Emile and glares at him, then helps Sára get on her feet. *'Catherine-B320': "Signal. It's patchy, but it's there." *'Carter-A259': "I'll take it." *'Catherine-B320': "Best not touch anything. You wouldn't want to ground this place." Noble Team, sans Carter, leave the room. *'Holland': "... I'm barely getting you. What's your situation, over?" *'Carter': "Colonel, this is Noble One. There are no rebels. The Covenant are on Reach. Acknowledge?" *'Holland': "Come again, Noble One? Did you say Covenant?" *'Carter-A259': "Affirmative. It's the WINTER CONTINGENCY." *'Holland': "May God help us all." Fade to black. Level ends. Sources es:Plan de Invierno (nivel) it:Emergenza Winter (Livello Halo: Reach) Category:Halo: Reach Campaign Category:Halo: Reach